Our Life
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: Castiel never expected to wind up being in a relationship with Crowley but when Dean and Castiel had broken up and he was saying goodbye to Sam, he ran into a slightly shorter balding man with a smirk on his face. He couldn't have known that's exactly what he's always been looking for. Mentions of BDSM Crowliel Crowley/Castiel mentions of Samifer and past Destiel Dean/Castiel


**Okay so one of my friends who won't tell me her tumblr told me to write to this pairing after I demanded any pairing she could name for Supernatural. So here's some Cas/Crowley for you. This has now become a universe called Changing. Lame name I know, but I will continue writing for this universe occasionally. Probably all in the form of oneshots.**

He shouldn't have been surprised when he walked into his apartment and found a rose sitting on the kitchen table with a note about how lovely the day is. Castiel glanced outside and noticed how the thunderstorm is still going. It's been like this for the past eight hours.

Crowley has a ridiculous sense of humor, something that Castiel learned with time, just like everything else that he knows about him. There were some things that he could have lived the entirety of his life without knowing but Crowley can pick up on that and tends to use it to his benefit. So he tells Castiel things he would rather not know and relishes in the fact that he still won't leave. Crowley thinks it's some sort of misplaced need to help, desire to fix what's broken, but Castiel is positive that this isn't the case. Most likely it is simply morbid curiosity that will one day ruin the life that Castiel has worked so hard to build.

He doesn't seem to mind.

Picking up the rose, he put it in a vase in the living room that's full of these roses. So far there are seven in this clear glass vase. He took out a single rose that's beginning to wilt and threw it away.

Crowley and Castiel haven't truly seen each other in a long time, around a month. With all his jobs as a defense attorney and all of Castiel's work as a lecturer on historical backgrounds of certain religious places, it's sometimes difficult to see each other. But Castiel loves what he does and won't quit it just to be more flexible to Crowley's schedule. His work very dull according to Crowley but he stays regardless, it's what he does and Crowley won't quit for him so why should Castiel have to quit?

The apartment is quiet, a mere echo of what it should be, and it's nice. He sometimes prefers this to the sound of panting and his own screams. S&M is a very enjoyable pass time but Castiel needs time to recover and likes to have moments to appreciate rooms outside of Crowley's basement or Castiel's guest room (which has obviously stopped being a guest room for a very long time). Whenever Crowley is around, it's very difficult to leave the chains, ropes, and cuffs behind him. It's also very strenuous trying to dissuade Crowley from yet another round. He's insatiable which is... nice. It makes him feel wanted and desired.

Dean had made them drift apart, he looked for things that Castiel no longer is. He looked for a man that Castiel has not been for a very long time. It's disappointing but to be expected. For a long time he was someone Dean had worshipped, adored even, but then time changed them and Dean noticed flaws which ruined his perfect image. And then one day he accused Castiel of betraying him with no evidence or basis for the thought. They broke up, and it was mutual and no tears were shed. But it still took a week for Castiel to finally leave his apartment. So when Castiel said goodbye to Sam at his offices, because he planned on no longer being a part of either of the Winchester's lives (for the best with the separation), he was stunned to meet a man with little hair and an arrogant smile, ready to eat him alive.

It was unexpected but not unwelcome.

They got to know each other slowly at first. It would start with an argument over lunch and turned into a game over dinner, and then liquor at his house which then led to the basement where Castiel could not say no and his safety word started as 'Dean' then turned to 'God.' But it only changed because of a very heated discussion with Crowley which ended in plates shattering and him threatening to leave, but Castiel couldn't have that. He couldn't lose whatever this is so he changed the word, and watched Crowley's eyes soften as he then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Castiel.

Crowley doesn't trust others, never has and possibly never will. Castiel has grown used to the idea and knowledge that his lover will never truly trust him. There is a reason why Castiel will never be able to tie Crowley up and do whatever he desires with him. He is fine with this, if only because it was made clear in the beginning, unlike with Dean Winchester where the rules had changed. So he really doesn't mind. People betrayed Crowley so badly that it's a miracle this relationship can even work; he'll take what he can.

He hasn't missed Dean in a very long time, and refuses to bring the man's name into the bedroom since their little fight. Crowley has his own share of problems. There are powerful people in the world who would love nothing more than to force Crowley to sell his home and hide away under a rock. It will never happen but it's a wish most frequently desired in the justice world. Castiel doesn't quite comprehend that world but he tries to and does his best to read about all the cases that go to the federal courts each month or so but Crowley tends to distract him and then tells him later not to worry his pretty little head about the nasty world full of liars and lawyers.

They are still living in two separate places. Crowley isn't ashamed of their relationship but he's nervous about Lucifer's reaction to it. Castiel has protective relatives and apparently Crowley knows much more about Lucifer than Castiel does, which is the only reason he has yet to come out to his family and inform them of his partnership with Crowley.

The odds of anyone in his family harming his partner are laughable, if only because his family abandoned him as soon as he came out of the closet. Some of them still send postcards or occasionally call but they aren't fiercely protective like the Winchester family or like Crowley is whenever it comes to the people he cares for which seems to only be Castiel at the moment. But there is still an entire world about Crowley that Castiel doesn't know, and might never know. He's content with this fact though, because everything was made clear in the very beginning.

But on Crowley's side it, when it came to coming out, was just introducing Castiel to a woman named Meg and some very large dogs that look as though they could take on a mountain and possibly take down more than just one by mistake. Meg had made Castiel uncomfortable with her comments and after a few moments Crowley dragged him away with the vague promise of taking care of her later and that the body will never be found.

But it could just be Crowley being overly possessive. He gets like that from time to time; smelling Castiel's clothing because he thinks he caught a whiff of another man, follows Castiel for a day to be sure he hasn't been lying about his plans, or purposely stands Castiel up when they were meant to go on a date if only to watch and see his reaction. It seems as though he has passed every single one of the tests, no matter how many times or how often or rarely Crowley does this.

When he made it into the bedroom and began to take off his clothes, he was surprised to see Crowley standing in the doorway, watching with a glass of brandy in his hand. "Don't stop on my account." He said easily, a smirk on his face. Castiel hadn't heard him come in, but then again he rarely does.

"This is the first time I've seen you in days." Castiel says slowly, not bothering to continue as he stared. Crowley is wearing a black suit with a black undershirt but he's also wearing the blue tie Castiel had gotten him for his birthday. The tie was not used the way it was intended on that birthday. He must be wearing it on purpose.

"It's a problem when I've been seeing more of your ex then you." Crowley pointed out making Castiel flinch. Sam has been spending time with Lucifer lately and they are currently in Kansas visiting Mary Winchester's grave. In town, though, Dean has had some legal issues with his garage so Crowley has been forced to take the case. It's not something he usually works with but as a defense lawyer, he can do the job. He usually works with the guilty but working for the innocent is something he has wanted to do for a long time. Crowley would most likely have preferred the innocent to be anyone other than Castiel's ex but there had been no getting around that.

"Yes, I can imagine." Castiel nodded walked forward and took the brandy from Crowley's hand. He drinks when he's stressed or wants to get the edge off, but it rarely ends well for him or their budget. If they want to be able to afford a more intricate sex chamber with more leather and velvet, he's going to have to stop drinking expensive alcohol and Castiel will have to put a hold on all of the different conventions he's been invited to speak at. These are free and mostly charity work, but the gas alone will kill them.

Castiel began to leave the bedroom and walk towards the guest room but Crowley stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Not tonight, love." He said in a soft voice. He only calls Castiel 'love' whenever he's tired or depressed, but judging on the alcohol, he's willing to bet it's the former. They changed out of their clothes; Castiel into flannel pajamas and Crowley out of everything but his boxers, and lied down under the covers. Crowley doesn't like to cuddle or touch when they're sleeping or getting ready to unless it's possessive. But tonight he pulled Castiel in close and buried his nose in the crook of his lover's neck.

"You've had a hard week."

Crowley grumbled in response.

"I could help you…"

"Close your eyes and shut your trap, that'll help me quite a bit."

Castiel smiled but did as he was told. Sometimes Crowley is confusing, but sometimes he really isn't. This week must have been awful, but now they're here and he won't think about how Crowley practically lives here while they're earning the money to decorate the basement and add new toys. Castiel's lease will be up next month and when that happens Castiel will be moving into Crowley's house. It's another step in their relationship but one that neither of them cares about. It was mentioned in passing, barely thought about, but still agreed upon.

"Go the fuck to bed." Crowley whispered delicately into Castiel's shoulder as he bit down roughly. Castiel gasped but then nodded, closing his eyes and forcing himself to count the amount of time it will be until they can spend more time together, the amount of time it will take until this case is finished and Crowley will be all his with no distractions.

He lost count when Crowley's teeth grazed his jaw threateningly, which isn't fair because he knows that Castiel hates to wear seeable marks when he is forced to go on outings to the library or nearby universities in order to continue his research. Crowley knows it too.


End file.
